As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems are implemented as mobile data devices. Mobile date devices include smartphones, tablets and hybrids. One major problem with such devices has been effective management of battery usage, because mobile devices are generally designed to be used untethered from a wired power supply and operated for extended periods on a battery. Some tablet and hybrid devices have battery cycles that last for nearly 10 hours; however, use of internet or graphic rich applications drain the battery more quickly, which may cause the device to turn off. Problematically, critical operations may be hindered when the battery loses power and the device shuts off.
Because of battery life issues, users of mobile devices often try to limit power usage by limiting use of 3G or 4G communications, disabling use of background synchronization processes and reduce the screen brightness. Unfortunately, these types of measures limit the full use and functionality of the mobile device.